The Doomsday House
by TheLynnster
Summary: After just a simple argument over the remote. The world slowly turns into an apocalypse. How can the Loud family survive the end?
1. The start

**I had this idea for a while now, and finally got around to writing it. If you haven't already, check out my other story, A Left Loud. I think you will enjoy it** **. The Loud House is owned by Chris Savino.**

* * *

It was a rainy day in the loud house, and as always, the kids are fighting over the tv remote.

"IT" S MINE!" yelled Lincoln

"NO ITS MINE!" yelled Lori

"MINE MINE MINE MIINEEE!" yelled Lola

"Guys, let's just split it 40-40." Said Leni

The only one who wasn't fighting was Lucy. Where she was reading an old curse book, when something caught her eye, which instantly made her nervous.

"Uhh, guys'" said Lucy

Siblings still fighting

"Guys..." said Lucy, a little louder

Still fighting

"GUYS!" screamed Lucy, the loudest she has ever screamed

Everyone instantly stops fighting and turns their head to Lucy.

"Lucy!" Lincoln said "I never heard you scream like that! Is there something up?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you guys will believe me."

"We'll all ears!" said Luna

"Alright, it's something really bad, and it's in the book." Lucy sighs "It says this right here." As Lucy reads, " _When a storm is happening, and their fighting for the remote. It makes your homeland remoted."_

"What does that mean?" asked Lola

"Sigh. It means that something bad will happen soon." Said Lucy

"Don't always be a downer sis." Said Luna

The sisters continue fighting for the remote, until the TV turned on, by someone. Which cuts to a news program.

"We interrupt this program with some important news!" said the news person

"Yawn! Who wants to watch the news anyways?" said Lola

"Shh, I'm interested!" said Lana

"There are serious flooding all around America. The flooding is at the major flood stage in the levels of flooding. If you have a poorly built home, then good luck!" said the news reporter

"Guys, why do I feel water at my feet?" asked Lynn

"Dude! Didn't you hear! There is massive flooding!" said Luna

"This is only the start on what's to come." Said Lucy

"It's literally only a coincidence Lucy." Said Lori

The TV suddenly turned off.

"Good thing the TV turned off, because we don't want to get _**flooded**_ with information! Ha ha ha ha! Get it?" Laughed Luan

The siblings groaned at Luan's pun.

After the joke, the lights turn off.

"Did you do this again Lincoln?" asked Lynn

"No! Why would I do this again?" said Lincoln "You know what, I'll light a candle to make it up to you guys."

While Lincoln lights the candle, he successfully lights it, but burns the pantry.

"Alright guys, we can see with this candle." Said Lincoln

"LINCOLN! LOOK OUT!" yelled Lori

He turns around and sees a giant fire in the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I got it!" yelled Lana, with a fire extinguisher.

After 10 minutes, all the fire is out.

"Looks like the only things that survived In there were part of the walls, the fridge, and the things in the fridge." Said Lana, exhausted

"Great, now we only have half of the food. Maybe you are bad luck Lincoln." Said Lynn

"We're not having a part 2 Lynn, and we could always buy more food."

"Incorrect." Said Lisa "Judging by the flooding, we can't leave the house for approximately 1 week."

Everyone groans in response

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Leni

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **I hope you like the start of this series! I know it's a little short, but I won't to make an intro. The other chapters will be longer though. If you could, put a review on this story, it would be appreciated! See you guys later!**


	2. It gets worse

**A/N Thanks for all the feedback on chapter one! Sure, it's not as popular as my other story, but I still got some feedback. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House is owned by Chris Savino.**

* * *

"I think we should go to sleep dudes, it's getting late and it might clear our thoughts." Said Luna

Everyone nods in agreement

* * *

 _The next morning_

"Yawn! Ugh, I'm pretty hungry, I'm going to have some breakfast." Said Lincoln

As Lincoln goes downstairs, he acts surprised.

"WHAT THE!" Lincoln screams

The flooding has gone up to about to his waist.

"H... how!? How can it get this high in such a short amount of time!?"

Lincoln then hears footsteps coming downstairs, and sees Lynn coming down.

"Of course, the one person that I don't want to come down, comes down."

Lynn usually one of the first people to come downstairs, so she could do an early workout. And today was no different!

"Hey Linc! What ya doing..." Lynn stops dead in her tracks when she sees what has happened. "LINCOLN! WHY DID YOU COME DOWNSTAIRS! NOW THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR BAD LUCK, THE PLACE IS OVER FLOODING!" Lynn yelled waking everyone up

"How can I cause this Lynn? You and your superstitions!" yelled Lincoln

"What's going on?" asked Lori

"MR. BAD LUCK HERE, MADE THE FLOODING GET THIS BAD, THANKS TO HIM GOING DOWNSTAIRS!" yelled Lynn so loud, I bet the neighbors heard her.

"Lynn, I don't think Lincoln was the cause of this. It's just a coincidence."

Lynn was absolutely furious right now! "Hey Lori, you like sandwiches, right? Well, here's a knuckle sandwich for you!" Lynn then punches Lori in the face, and knocking her out for a few seconds.

Everyone gasped at what Lynn just did. "Dude, how could you do this to your own SISTER!" yelled Luna

"Oh, I guess you are trying to get hurt, well, bring it on!"

"I'm just going to go upstairs now." Said Lincoln

"Oh, you're not escaping quite that easily Lincoln." Said Linc

Not knowing what happens next, Lynn kicks Lincoln in the nuts.

"AHHHH!" yelled Lincoln

Then, Lynn dunks Lincoln's face into the water, until Lori punches Lynn right in the face, making her let go of Lincoln.

"The fight comes from thunderstorm, to hissing cat." said Lisa

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID GRAPH LISA! WE SHOULD GGO AND SAVE THEM BEFORE SOMEONE BREAKS A BONE!" shouted Lana, very angrily

Everyone goes to the bottom floor to try to separate them.

Luna and Luan tried to pull away Lynn, Leni and Lucy tried to pull away Lincoln, and finally, Lana and Lola tried to pull away Lori.

"STOP PULLING ME!" shouted Lynn

"It's for your own good." Said Luna

Lynn then kicks Luna in the gut, then brings her in the fight as well.

"I'm just going to head to my room now.' Said Luan

Lola, Lucy, Leni, and Lana lets go as well and follows Luan upstairs. With Lisa, soon to come.

* * *

Luan then calls an emergency sibling meeting, for six sisters.

"Alright guys, you probably know why I called this meeting." Said Luan "Any of you have ideas of how to stop it?"

Leni raises her hand

"Yes Leni, do you have any ideas?" asked Luan

"Yeah! I want food!" said Leni

"Now that I mention it, I want food too!" said Lana

"We're not talking about food, we won't to know how to fix the fighting." Said Luan, annoyed

"I don't know, but if we eat, we could gain some ideas." Said Leni "I could go downstairs and get some!"

"Fine, you go do that." Said Luan "BUT BE CAREFUL!"

Leni nodded. Once she went downstairs, she notices that only two people are in the living room, which are Luna and Lincoln. Then when she went to the kitchen, she sees the other two sisters, Lori and Lynn.

"What's going on?" asked Leni

"We decided to split into two groups, so we won't have to see the other ones." Said Lori

"And so far, it's working, and we get to eat food." Said Lynn

"If you're not fighting, I'm happy." Said Leni "So, can I get some food?"

"As long as you join our side." Said Lynn

"On second thought, I'll just go upstairs."

"JOIN OUR SIDE OR ELSE!"

"I'll join your side but please, don't hurt me!"

"Then it's a deal then!" said Lynn

* * *

 _Meanwhile upstairs_

"Guys, have you noticed that mom and dad aren't home? And that they have Lily?" said Lucy

Worried faces went across the five loud sisters.

"Wwwhat do you think happened to them?" asked Lana, scared

"I don't know." said Luan

All of them started to worry, until Lola noticed something.

"Hey guys!" said Lola

Everyone turned their heads to Lola.

"The fighting stopped!"

The sisters cheered that they stopped family, but that was quickly interrupted.

"Sorry to burst the cheering but, shouldn't Leni be back now?" said Luan

"Just give her ten minutes, I bet she'll show up by then." Said Lola

 _10 minutes later_

"Ok, now we should start freaking out!" screamed Lola

"Do you think something bad happened to her?" asked Lucy

"Let's hope not." said Luan

* * *

 **A/N What do you think of the chapter? The loud house is slowly going insane, and I'm loving every minute of it! If you could, please put a review, it'll only take a minute, and it'll be greatly appreciated! The next chapter should be out in about a week, so stay tuned!**


End file.
